The present disclosure relates generally to displays for use in electronic devices and, more particularly, to liquid crystal display devices using organic light emitting diodes as a backlight.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, portable media players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices generally include a light source, as liquid crystal materials themselves do not emit light. A typical light source, also referred to as a backlight, may include light sources along one or more edges which emit light into light guide panels (LGPs) which guide the light across the display area. To increase the uniformity and brightness over the display area, a typical LCD device may also include brightness enhancement film (BEF) layers which reflect and enhance the light. However, such efforts to increase uniformity and/or brightness may also increase the thickness and complexity of the backlight and the LCD device. Furthermore, the different films and parts of an LCD having a LED backlight may be susceptible to contamination.